


The Haunting

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inheritance Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kang Seung Yoon wanted to live his life his own way however his aunt had other ideas before she passed away...Will she finally get what has always wanted for him...Or will Seung Yoon lead his life the way he desires?





	The Haunting

The mansion was old and dreary with cobwebs hanging high up in the corners of the walls outside of it. It stood alone on a huge piece of land that hadn't been mantained for a long time. Grass as tall as someone's waist lined the path leading to the front door. He felt lucky enough to have not spotted one snake amiss the high grassy walls.

The property just echoed creepy but it belonged to Kang Seungyoon. Yep, the creepy place was all his. Would that even call for a celebration? He thought not.

Seungyoon stood outside glaring at the ancient structure. It wasn't something he would even call his home. Nonetheless he had no choice in the matter if he wanted to inherent the forture his old widowed aunt had left behind.

He was her only nephew and she had been his only parent since the death of his parents ten long miserable years ago. With that being said his father's famous conglomerate, Kang Industries and family fortune were passed down to the guardian over him which had been his late aunt.

No, it wasn't just about his inheritance, it was also about his way of choosing to live his life. His aunt had always hated the fact that he didn't want to settle down and get married.

He was a playboy at heart. A young man of twenty settling for marriage so early? 'Why marry one girl when you could have many?' has always been his motto in life and since he was sixteen he stuck by that way of thinking. Of course his aunt was none to pleased about it.

Seungyoon walked up to the front door. He reached in to the back of his jeans pocket to retrieve the mansion keys. Taking those same keys, he unlocked the door pushing it slightly open for just a tiny peek inside.

To his utmost surprise the mansion appeared to be in great condition and shape. It was as if someone had been taking care of the interior all these years. The only question remain in his head, was who?

He finally managed to make a step inside closing the door behind him. The place felt inviting and comfortable. Maybe his stay here could be for the greater good.

Scoffing at his own thoughts, he began looking around the place inspecting it for any misgrievances. When he found none, he went back outside heading to his car for his things. His aunt's lawyer would come by sometime that week to help organize everything in her will.

He walked over to the back door of his car opening the door to grab his belongings. Shutting the door back afterwards he made sure to lock it behind himself before heading back to the creepy looking mansion. Once back inside he made his way up the stairs heading in to the master bedroom.

He had already made up his mind to set to work on maintaining the landscape the next day so he was heading to bed pretty early. If he was going to be living there for a while, the place had to appear becoming to the human eye. He sat his luggage upon the bed unzipping one to gather his clothes for bed.

With clothes in hand he went in to the bathroom to take a much needed shower before heading to bed. He zipped the luggage back up placing them on to the floor. He got in to bed resting under the duvet for sleep.

Morning light shined in to the room brightening everything it touched. Seungyoon groggily woke up to begin the day. He got out of bed preparing himself mentally for a day of hard work.

Fully dressed in a plain white t-shirt, black basketball shorts with an old pear of black jays on his feet, he walked down stairs entering the kitchen. It was a nice size for a mansion. He walked over to the cabinets near the fridge opening one to find something quick to eat but seeing none. He made a mental note to buy some groceries later closing the cabinet back then turning to leave the kitchen.

Heading outside he went to the shed to retrieve the lawn mower and gasoline can. He poured the gasoline in the lawn mower then turned it on by pulling the string on the side after three annoying tries. He mowed the lawn as best he could still being in luck that snakes hadn't made their on to the property.

He worked hard not even noticing the appearance of a girl who was watching his every move. To the girl, his was tedious in his work but still hadn't said a word afraid of ruining his job for him. She walked over to the bench near the mansion door and sat down never taking her eyes off him.

Seungyoon paused in his yard work to removed his t-shirt from his toned torso tossing it in her direction without even looking back. The t-shirt landed upon her lap but she didn't notice. The girl was shocked by the sight of firm abs from the handsome piece of man meat. She sucked in a breath choosing that moment to interrupt his deep concentration.

Hearing a strange noise behind his head, he stopped what he was doing glancing behind him. To his shock, he saw a very pretty girl. She graced him with a dazzling smile almost blinding him by the sight of it.

The girl stood up walking over to him placing her hand out for a hand shake whilst introducing herself, "Hello, I'm Dan Bo Hae. I'm the caretaker of this mansion."

"Caretaker you say. Riddle me this then, why does this land look like this?" Seungyoon grimaced at the thought refusing to take her hand by kindly gesturing to the dirtiness of his hands. He took all of her in, the pretty short floral print dress that she wore, her long slender legs, small waistline, nice sized breasts with long pretty black long locks and chocolate eyes paired with full pink lips. She was a pure goddess in his eyes. The perfect girl to bring home to the parents. If he had any.

"Your aunt used to pay my brother to maintain the land for her but he finally went off to college during the summer. We couldn't find anyone to replace him as of yet. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Kang." Bo Hae explained placing her hand back at her side. She studied every inch of the gorgeous male in front of her, from his perfect dark brown hair to his finely toned chest and abs. Call her a pervert if you want, she didn't care if he stood naked in front of her eyes.

"No, there is no inconvenience here, you can leave now. I still have a lot of work to do." he retorted about to try and finish the work he had started.

"Nonsense, I will make you some breakfast. I know that you haven't had anything to eat since you woke up, right?" Bo Hae smiled politely at him walking back to the mansion doors.

"How would you know that, Ms. Dan?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow up surpised by her words.

"I know because I provide the groceries for this mansion, Mr. Kang. Come inside, I don't want you to faint from not eating anything. You look too heavy for me to carry inside if you do." she joked opening the door to mansion heading inside without him. He chuckled at her last words before following her inside with his t-shirt in hand.

He excused himself to take a quick shower afterwards returning downstairs in clean blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He entered the kitchen sitting down at the breakfast table. Bo Hae walked over to him with two plates in hand placing both upon the table. Their breakfast was an English one, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange juice to finish it off.

They ate in awkward silence. The girl pouted because she had wanted talk to put him at ease. She figured being forced to live in a old mansion without servants had to be hard for him. Someone she could tell was used to people waiting on him hand and foot.

When they were done with breakfast, Bo Hae washed the dishes she made while he went to the living room. He sat on a sofa ruffling his hair with the stroke of his left hand. The girl entered taking the chance to sit next to him. He was tired and partially frustrated that much she could tell.

Seungyoon sighed, he had no clue on what to do next. Why had his aunt made everything so challenging for him? Why did she base her will on his not wanting to get married?

"Are you okay, Mr. Kang?" Bo Hae asked him in a worried manner.

"I have this feeling inside of me that my aunt wants me to get married." Seungyoon hissed his disliking of his aunt's desire.

"Is that a bad thing?" she questioned him wanting to know how he felt about his situation.

"I guess it depends." he sighed ruffling his hair again. A sign of his indecisiveness.

"You don't want to get married do you?" she probed him for more information of his feelings on the problem.

"Marriage isn't in the cards for me right now. Why didn't she ever get that?" he scoffed completely annoyed with his deceased aunt. Even in the afterlife her notion of marriage stood firm haunting his young life.

"Have you ever felt that she wanted you to be secure and support your life since she knew she would not be here long?" she reasoned out to him hoping he got the idea of where his aunt had been coming from.

"Yeah, I have thought about it. Although it doesn't make me want to rush to the altar at the moment." he lightly joked trying to lighten his own mood. Sadly that wasn't working for him.

Thunder boomed high in the sky and soon rain started to pour. It was a magical sight. Who wouldn't want to watch the earth become clean again with God's tears? It was too beautiful to pass up.

"Oh would you look at that; it's raining! Peaceful scenes like these always makes me feel better when I'm feeling down." she voiced sweetly while watching the pelting rain. She seemed to be so childish at certain times. A perfect contrast to him at times.

"I hate the rain; it makes my thoughts even more jumbled." he grimaced at the sight of the water hitting the earth. The land was wholly wet by now.

"Ah, Mr. Kang give the rain a chance. It might give you the answer that you seek." she beamed happily trying to cheer him up with hopefulness.

"It's Seungyoon- Kang Seung Yoon..." he elidicated quietly before sinking in to his deeper thoughts.

They finally sat in pure silence with the girl watching the rain while he watched her. Still she was a goddess to him. The wheels in his brain kept turning.

If he were to ever marry, she would be the one. She had this positive light shining about her that just radiated perfection. A perfection any man would be proud to claim.

Goddammit! He wanted her! He knew that fact the moment he'd laid his eyes upon her.

Without much thinking, he pulled her in to his arms leaning in to her. He pressed his lips against hers shocking her to her core. She shivered as he deepened the kiss. He wanted her that much she could tell.

To Bo Hae this closeness was all too sudden...

Too real...

Too hot...

Too perfect...

Too much of a dream...

She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck climbing on to his lap. Her inexperienced lips followed his every move studying what to do. She had never thought she'd ever experience her first kiss like this.

Seungyoon traced his tongue inside of her mouth glad to find out that no man had ever touched her before him. Yes, his conscious was telling him that he was wrong for doing this to the girl but he didn't care. He had already decided that she would be only his. Sure, that should seem like a victory to his deceased aunt but this new situation was only a start to the road of what she wanted of him.

He slid his hands down the sides of her waist slipping them a bit beneath the hem of her dress. The girl on top of him begin to tense reaching one hand down to her side to grab his hand in worry. It was as if she were afraid that he would notice that she was still pure. He would've laughed at her cuteness if it would not have offended her.

He pulled his lips away from hers reluctantly. He smiled at her reaching a hand up to touch her now swollen lips. Fuck it! She was too much, he was going all in!

With her pretty chocolate eyes peering down at him he broke their intimate silence, "Marry me Ms. Dan Bo Hae..."


End file.
